Rivals at Peace?
by theriddler32
Summary: Daisy Dawson-captain of the Summer City cheer squad meets Kim Possible, without knowing it, and her twin brother meets Ron Stoppable. They don't realize it until the Cheer-off that night. STUPID CHARACTER THING WOULD'NT LET ME PUT ANOTHER OC IN!


"Why are we here instead of at the meeting again?" asked Dexter, a little annoyed that he didn't get to hear the full story of how the lab in Middleton had been bought by Cramer Inc.

"Because I need a new outfit for tonight," Daisy replied, "and this is the only Club Banana for miles around."

"Just because we live with a rich guy doesn't mean-wait a minute. You're wearing your uniform tonight," Dexter shot back.

"What about this one?" asked Daisy, picking up a bright green pair of pants and a green top.

"I think that-uh-I'll be in the video game store while you are shopping," Dexter replied, then shot off to the nearby gamestore.

"I'll be in the game store while you shop here," Ron Stoppable told Kim Possible.

"Alright, Ron. Just make sure you come out in time for tonight," Kim replied as Ron dashed off to the store. She then scanned the aisle for an outfit she liked. She heard, "Now should I go with the yellow or the blue?"

She looked in the aisle to see another girl holding up two tops and contemplating which to buy. She said, "The blue one looks nice."

"Thanks, but I'm not really shopping. I'm kind of here waiting for a meeting to end. My adopted father bought a lab here in Middleton, so I'm stuck here for pretty much all day," the other girl replied, then offering a right hand of friendship said, "My name's Daisy, what's yours?"

"Kim Possible," Kim replied.

"Possible. That name sounds familiar for some reason," Daisy said.

"Saves the-," Kim began, but was interrupted by Daisy exclaiming, "I have it! Dr. James Possible. One of the staff at the lab."

"That's my dad," Kim replied.

"Your father is Dr. James Possible?!" asked Daisy.

"Yes," Kim replied.

"If that's the case, we may end up seeing each other more often," Daisy said. Changing the subject, Daisy asked, "You really think this top is better than the yellow?"

"So right," Kim replied.

Meanwhile, Dexter was scanning the aisles of the gamestore, when he suddenly exclaimed, "Werewolf Apocolypse VI is out! I have to get it!"

"You like Werewolf Apocolypse?" asked a voice from behind.

Dexter spun around to see a boy about his age with golden blonde hair. Dexter said, "Yes. I actually hold the record for survival mode."

"I prefer Zombie Mayhem II," the boy replied.

"That game is way too easy. I beat it without using a single cheat code," Dexter replied.

"What?!" asked the boy.

"It's easy. There's a secret passageway in level 34 that leads directly to level 75, the last level," Dexter replied.

"You have got to show me later," the boy said.

"I'll have time, seeing that I'll be here all day," Dexter replied.

"You can come to my house," suggested the boy, "and my name's Ron."

"Dexter," Dexter replied.

"And this is Rufus," Ron said, pulling out a small pink rat out of his pocket. The rat yawned, then said, "Hello."

Dexter began backing away said, "I think we have a slight issue. I have an irrational fear of rodents, particularly rats and mice."

"Sorry buddy," Ron told Rufus, who sighed, then dove back into Ron's pocket.

"It's called musophobia," explained Dexter.

"It's okay. I have a similar fear of monkeys," Ron replied, then explained, "Bad experience at Summer Camp."

"Monkeys?" asked Dexter.

"You know-hairy apes with tails," Ron replied.

"Sorry, I know someone else with a fear of monkeys. The term is called Monkeyphobia, coined by some English Lord who has an archenemy afraid of monkeys," Dexter replied.

"That would be-," Ron began, but Dexter interrupted and said, "I have to tell my sister that we are leaving."

"That's right. I need to tell KP that I'm going home," Ron said, then the two walked into the store. They ran into Kim and Daisy, who were chatting away. Ron said, "I have a new friend that is going to show me how to beat Zombie Mayhem II, KP, so I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Kim replied.

"Daisy, I'll see you tonight too," Dexter told Daisy. Daisy wasn't really listening. She was too busy staring at Ron, who she hadn't even been properly introduced to. She was awoken from her star stuck state by Dexter, who asked, "Daisy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Daisy replied, "and I'll see you tonight."

Ron and Dexter walked out of the mall. Daisy stared after Ron. Kim, noticing this odd behavior, waved her hand in front of Daisy's face. Daisy only sighed and continued staring until both Ron and Dexter were gone. Then she asked, "Where were we?"

"Do you want to hang out at my house with me?" asked Kim.

"Sure," Daisy agreed, then muttered, "he's so dreamy."

EDITOR'S NOTE: THE OC'S ARE FROM ANOTHER STORY I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON. IT CAN BE FOUND AT- /books/762747-The-Viking-the-Beginning

SOME OF THE INFO ON THE CHARACTERS HAS NOT BEEN ADDED INTO THE OTHER STORY YET. PLEASE VISIT MY BLOG-


End file.
